Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In particular, these services can include location and navigation services on a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). For example, mobile devices may include a display, location-based sensors (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers), camera, and a processor, along with access to network-based databases of information. In addition, such devices can be programmed to provide a virtual view of geographic places or points of interest (POIs) and other objects via methods such as augmented reality, virtual reality, three-dimensional mapping, and/or other similar perspective displays. However, obtaining and processing the required information suitable for viewing in a user device requires significant processing power and resources. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges for enabling applications and services that support perspective-based displays to present POIs or other objects so that users can more easily request, receive and view an augmented reality presentation. These challenges can be particularly acute on mobile devices where display, computing, memory, and/or other resources may be limited.